


Playing A Dangerous Game

by alexandra__spamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Baseball, Debate Team, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, High School, M/M, Macbeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra__spamilton/pseuds/alexandra__spamilton
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, star baseball player and most popular guy at school.John Laurens has been his best friend since Jr High, but they both seem to want more than friendship...Eliza Schuyler meets Alexander when he joins the school's debate team and immediately becomes smitten.Angelica Schuyler is outwardly content pining from the sidelines, but her heart wants more.Maria Reynolds is a tutor in more ways than one if you catch my drift...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title from The Base System to Playing A Dangerous Game (5-28-17)

“I’m just saying that I can completely relate to those girls who think baseball pants are hot.” John Laurens said to his best friend, Alexander Hamilton.

 

“Mine are the ‘hottest’, right?” Alex joked, winking at his best friend.

 

“Just get in the car, Alex.”

 

“Come on, Johnny boy, I know I’m irresistible.” When John didn’t say anything, Alex dropped the subject and turned on the radio.

 

***

 

“I think your pants look hot,” Alex said after their next baseball game.

 

“Alex, it’s not funny anymore, do you need a ride home?” John sighed, putting his equipment into the trunk of his mom’s old minivan.

 

“Laurens, I like you. A lot.”

 

“Wh--what?” John asked, looking up from untying his cleats.

 

“Do you want to grab some food?” Alex asked, chucking his bag in the trunk and claiming the passenger side seat.

 

“Alex--you, I… huh?”

 

“Food? Johnny boy, let’s get some tacos.”

 

“Uh… sure. Tacos.”

 

John drove to the Taco Bell and pulled into a parking spot.

 

“He’ll have the Nachos BellGrande and I’ll have two cheese quesadillas.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Two Baja Blasts, please.”

 

“$14.50.”

 

“Here, uh, thank you.” Alex handed the cashier fifteen dollars. She gave him his change and the receipt. Alex and John went to a booth and sat down.

 

“About that comment you made earlier…” John said, fiddling with his straw wrapper.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well, what did you mean?”

 

“John, I--”

 

“Number 54!”

 

“I’ll be right back,” Alex said, going to grab their food.

 

Alex carried the tray to their table and sat across from John. He handed John his nachos and his blast.

 

“Thank you, Lord for this food and for our victory on the baseball field. Amen!” John said, before tucking into his nachos. “So, you were going to tell me something?” John asked, clearly distracted by his food.

 

“Johnny boy, you have cheese like everywhere.”

 

“Oh, right.” John said, sucking the cheese off his fingers.

 

“Damn, Johnny.”

 

“What?”

 

“With the fingers and the sucking…”

 

“Napkins are too much work???”

 

“You’re killing me, smalls.”

 

“Hamilton, what the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Laurens, I’m quoting the Sandlot.”

 

“Hamilton, what’s up with you tonight?”

 

“You’re so oblivious, Johnny boy.” Alexander poked John on the nose.

 

“Just be straight with me, Alex.”

 

“I thought I made it pretty clear. I don’t wanna be straight with you.” Alex reached across the table and grabbed John’s hand.

 

“Well, damn.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, do you want me to take you home, or?” John asked, pulling out of the Taco Bell parking lot.

 

“Oh…”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, I always stay at yours after our Friday night games,” Alexander said, his voice quiet.

 

“I mean, I didn’t know if you still wanted to.” John said, mocking Alex.

 

“Shut up and drive, Laurens.” Alex said, turning to look out the window, away from his best friend.

 

“Damn, Hamilton, you should know me well enough by now to be able to tell when I’m joking.” John said, shaking his head.

 

***

 

“Johnny boy, I’m getting the first shower. Sit tight and play Mario Kart or some shit and try not to miss me too much.”

 

“It’s my house, nice try, but I’m showering before you.”

 

“Fine, I  guess I’ll just lay on your bed and get it all smelly and gross.”

 

“NO! Just don’t use all the hot water this time,” John said, reluctantly.

 

“Fine,” Alex said, running into the bathroom.

 

When he _finally_ walked out of the bathroom, steam poured into John’s bedroom.

 

“Hamilton, what the hell? I told you not to--” John stopped talking mid-sentence. Alex’s lack of a shirt had left him at a loss for words. One word: abs.

 

“Like what you see Johnny boy?” John snorted. Alex could be such an arrogant person sometimes.

 

“Put on a shirt, dumbass.”

 

“Can I borrow one?”

 

“You know where they are.” John said, nodding toward his dresser.

 

“I smell like you,” Alex said, smiling.

 

“Obviously, You’re wearing my clothes, you used my shampoo and my body wash, it’s kind of inevitable.”

 

“I like it,” Alex said, flopping onto John’s bed.

 

“I’m going to shower,” John grumbled.

 

***

 

“Johnny boy,” Alex started.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’ve tried. I really have, and I thought we could… I like you, John and I thought you liked me too.”

 

“Your efforts haven’t gone unnoticed, but you have a girlfriend, Alex. I’m not going to help you screw her over just because you buy me Taco Bell and tell me how wonderful I smell.”

 

“John, Eliza’s a first-base girl. All she wants to do is hold hands and take walks in the park… long after dark. It scares me, man. I mean, we live in New York City… we might as well buy matching t-shirts that say _MUG ME!!!”_

 

“Then buy the fucking t-shirt, or break up with her. Goodnight, Alex,” John said, rolling onto his side, away from Alex.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you hear? The drama department is holding auditions for  _ Macbeth  _ next week. Angelica is auditioning, and I really think you should too,” Eliza said, setting her lunchbox on the table before sitting down. 

 

“Oh? I mean, with baseball and the debate team I don’t know how much time I’d have.”

 

“Please, Alex? Just try? For me?” Eliza kissed him on the cheek.

 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to audition. Baseball ends in a few weeks, anyway… Okay, I guess I’ll sign up after lunch.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about signing up. I already put your name on the list.”

 

“Always a step ahead of the game,” Alex said, taking a bite of his pizza.  _ A step ahead everywhere  _ but  _ our relationship.  _

 

***

 

“John, she signed me up for  _ Macbeth _ with her sister.”

 

“I told you, buy the shirt, or get the hell out.” 

 

“I can’t just break up with her, Johnny boy. We’ve been together since freshman year.”

 

“We’re sophomores, idiot. That’s not even two years.”

 

“Maybe I’ll just like text her.”

 

“Do you have a death wish?  _ Never  _ dump a girl over the phone, don’t cheat on her, and if she asks you if the jeans make her look fat, say  _ no.  _ It’s common sense, Alex.” 

 

“She doesn’t wear jeans. Just dresses. Always dresses.”

 

“Just tell her you like someone else or some crap.”

 

“John, she’ll ask me who it is.” 

 

“Alex, I have bigger fish to fry. Buy the shirt, or get out. Now, get the hell out of my car. We’ve been sitting in your driveway for half an hour and I’m almost out of gas.”

 

“Here. Bye, Johnny boy.” Alex handed his best friend a $10 bill to help pay for gas before getting out of the car and going inside.

 

***

 

The next day at school, Alex tried to break up with Eliza. He started with  _ it’s not you, it’s me.  _ He told her he liked someone else, someone who could be there for him more than she was. 

 

“Alex, please… don’t do this. Just… isn’t this enough? I love you, Alex.” Silent tears rolled down her face.

 

“I’m sorry. I have to go.” Alex picked up his bag and walked away. 

 

During his next class, Alex pulled out his phone. 

 

**To: Laffy Taffy**

**I’m coming over after school.**


	4. Chapter 4

After school, Alex found Lafayette waiting for him by the vending machines.

 

“Let’s go,” Alex said, grabbing Lafayette’s hand and dragging him to the parking lot. 

 

“Alexander, who uh… how you say, peed in the cereal?”

 

Alex snorted. “Close enough. I just really need to take my mind off things, it’s been a hell of a day.”

 

Neither Alex nor Lafayette had a car, so they walked to Lafayette’s house.

 

“Is Mulligan not coming?” Alex asked as they rounded the corner. 

 

“He is, later.”

 

*** 

 

“Wait, so you broke up with Eliza?!?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex whispered.

 

“But why?”

 

“I have feelings for someone else.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Um, John Laurens…” 

 

“Merde.” Lafayette said, surprise evident on his face.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Oh. Heh, yeah,” Alex said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Lafayette? Where are you?” Hercules Mulligan called from the front hall. 

 

“In my bedroom, Hamilton is here.”

 

“Oh, hey what’s up Ham? Long time no see…”

 

“Sorry, I know I’ve been a sucky friend lately.”

 

“Don’t sweat it, man,” Hercules said, pulling a glass bottle out of his bag.

 

“Damn, Mulligan. Vodka?”

 

“I thought shots might cure your perpetually bad mood.”

 

“You know me so well,” Alex said, getting up from the beanbag and walking over to his friend.

 

***

 

“Let’s have annothner round tonight!” Alex slurred, turning his empty shot glass upside down.

 

“Alex, buddy, you drank it all. Half a bottle, almost. There’s none left.” Hercules said, guiding him back onto the beanbag. 

 

“I miss Johnny boy.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” 

 

“Let’s go see him!” Alex gasped.

 

“It’s five o’clock on a Tuesday and you’re thoroughly intoxicated. Not to mention the whole underage bit.”

 

“I wanna go see him!”

 

“Fine, I’ll drive you over there, but if you puke in my car, I swear it’s the last thing you’ll ever do.”

 

“Thanks, H-dog.” 

 

“I’m going to let that slide because you’re drunk. Now come on.”


	5. Chapter 5

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

 

“What the hell?” John said, peeling back his curtains in search of the source for the noises he was hearing. Alex was standing in the front yard, throwing pebbles at John’s bedroom window. 

 

“Alex, what are you doing here?” John asked, shutting the front door behind himself.

 

“Johnny boy, I missed you.”

 

“Hamilton, I saw you earlier today..? Wait, are you drunk right now?” John asked, noticing his friend’s less than steady stance.

 

“Mmaybe,” Alex smiled. “H-dog said it would help my shitty mood, so I decided it’s okay.”

 

“H-dog?”

 

“HERCULES MULLIGAN! He went to Laf’s house and I told them what was going on because when I broke up with Eliza they were very puzzled but it’s okay now because I’m not sad anymore. Just happy.”

 

“You--you what?”

 

“I told her, ‘Bye, Felicia!’ and then I texted...is texted a word?” Alex asked, giggling.

 

“Sure,” John said, trying not to laugh at his friend’s drunkenness. 

 

“I texted Laffy Taffy and he was like, ‘Sure thing, chicken wing!’ and then I told him the words and H-dog gave me  _ vodka _ .”

 

“Wow,” John breathed, trying to assess the situation. 

 

“So then I missed you, and H-dog dropped me off.”

 

“How… considerate of him,” John said, making a mental note to thank Mulligan at school the next day for dropping off a drunk Hamilton for him to look after.

 

John brought Alex into his house and called his mom. “Hi, Ms. Hamilton, I was just calling to let you know Alex is at my house studying and will probably just end up staying the night…. Thank you, goodbye.” 

 

John went to get some water for his friend. When he came back, Alex wasn’t on the couch where John had left him. 

 

“Alex? Where are you?” John called, setting the glass of water on a coaster before going to look for Alex.

 

Before long, John heard telltale signs of Alex’s whereabouts. 

 

“I think,” Alex said, propping himself up against the bathroom wall. “I think I may have had a bit too much to drink.”

 

“You think?” John said, pulling out his phone. 

 

**To: Hercules Mulligan**

**_How much did you let him drink?_ **

 

**From: Hercules Mulligan**

**_He had like three shots…_ **

 

John sighed, holding out a hand to help Alex up. 

 

“I think I’ll just sit here for a while, Johnny boy.” 

 

John sat down next to Alex, and Alex took this as an invitation to rest his head on John’s shoulder. “Damn, Hamilton. You smell like a dog food factory on a hot day,” John said before he started breathing through his mouth. 

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” John said, getting up to turn on the shower for his friend. “You think you can handle this without dying?”

 

“Time can heal most things, Johnny boy. I’ll be okay, it was only a first-base relationship.”

 

“I meant the shower, dumbass.”

 

“Oh. If you hear a thud, check on me. I’ll be okay otherwise I guess.”

 

“I’ll put some clothes out on the bed. I’ll probably be across the hall doing homework,” John said, exiting the bathroom.

 

Once again, John pulled out his phone, but this time he called Lafayette. 

 

“Bonsoir,” Lafayette answered after three rings.

 

“Yo, what’d Alex tell you earlier?”

 

“He broke up with Eliza for you.”

 

“He actually did it?” John asked.

 

“Oui.”

 

“Damn,” John whispered, before hearing the dial tone. Lafayette wasn’t one for goodbyes.

 

John waited for Alex, but after half an hour, he decided to check on his friend. He walked into his bedroom and found Alex sound asleep on his bed, curled up into a little ball. John smiled and covered Alex with the comforter. He turned out the light before going to finish his homework. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Alex woke up with a splitting headache. Luckily, John knew how to make pancakes, and he had already set a glass of water and two painkillers on the table next to Alex. 

 

“Thanks, Johnny boy.”

 

“You’d do the same for me,” John said, putting two blueberry pancakes on Alex’s plate.

 

“On the contrary, I’m horrible at making pancakes.” Alex thought back to the time he had tried to make breakfast for his mom. He had seen John make pancakes before and it didn’t look that difficult, so he figured he’d try making his own. Long story short, they were as big as the skillet, as thin as paper, and burned on at least one side. 

 

“Hurry up and eat dude, we have to get to school.” John said, before saying his prayers and shoving half a pancake in his mouth.

 

“I love that you do that,” Alex said in between bites.

 

“What?” John asked, his mouth full of half-chewed pancake.

 

“You pray before every meal. I admire that about you,” Alex said before getting up and taking his dishes to the sink.

 

“I’ve always done it.”

 

“I know. Now come on, we have a hell of a day ahead of us.”

 


End file.
